Broken
by tee.nicole13
Summary: When she spotted him in the corner behind the thick metal bars, she never seen a man so broken. Her father had told her to only make him talk, to find out his secret, but she was drawn to his kindness hidden beneath his beautiful blue eyes even more.
1. Prologue

**Broken - Prologue:**

* * *

_23 years old and not a care in the world. I graduated high school at the top of class and I went on to one of the best schools in the country. In my life the only things that are important to be are my family and partying with my crew. I live in a small town in California with my Mother, who is a waitress at a local dinner, and my younger sister, Emily, whom is only seventeen. My Dad had beaten my Mother, raped her, then left. Even though Emily was a product of the rape, My Mom and I love her more then anything in the world, I would do anything for her, which is what got me in trouble in the first place._

_It's Friday night and I'm at a killer college party with my crew. We're sitting around drinking and having a great time, when my cell phone rings. I ignore it, thinking it's my Mother telling me to be home by 3. When it rings again, I angrily open the cell phone._

_"What?!"_

_"Troy..." A whimper spoke. It was Emily._

_"Emily? What's wrong?" A pain started to form in my stomach._

_"Please come home." She whispered. I heard a man yelling in the background. I knew that voice, it was her boyfriend, James._

_"Emily, what's going on?!" I panicked, throwing on my leather jacket and running out to my jeep._

_"I need you-" I heard Emily scream and the call drop._

_I drove home in a hurry, probably breaking every driving law possible in the process. I see James' car in the driveway. She shouldn't have her boyfriend here, especially this late._

_I get my key out and open the door. I hear fighting and Emily crying._

_"Please stop."_

_"Shut up."_

_"James..."_

_I run upstairs and into my room, grabbing my AK then I ran into Emily's room. James was on top of my little sister, raping her. Her clothes were torn off and she was bleeding heavily from her area where James proceeded to thrust into. Her arms were tied to her head board and she is crying her eyes out. It took me a minute to process the scene before me before I took one shot towards James. Emily screamed._

_I ran towards them, pushing James off my sister and I brought her into my arms. I could care less that she's nude, I just hold her and let her sob into my arms. I look over to see James not moving, just bleeding to death on the bedroom floor._

_"It hurts." She whined, referring to her bleeding womanhood. I nod and call 911 before going into the connected bathroom to clean her up._

* * *

_It's ten minutes later and Emily is cleaned up and cuddled up in my arms in sweatpants and one of my t-shirts. The ambulance and police are still not here - we live 20 minutes away from the closest station or hospital. She finished crying about five minutes ago and is just staring into blank space in my arms. I place her on the floor on the side of the bed as I pull the sheets from the bed and put them into the washer. When I come back into the room Emily is up on the other side of the bed, looking at James. He's barely breathing and crying slightly. Sadly, I feel not pity towards the bastard who raped my sister. Emily gripped his hand._

_"Why wouldn't you have sex with me?" He coughed out, coughing some blood out in the process._

_"Because I don't love you." She murmured, before dropping his hand. James' blue eyes closed for the last time._

_James was dead._

_I felt my stomach clench. I should of just pulled him off and punched him repeatedly. I shouldn't of shot him. Should I? I was just protecting my sister._

_"He's dead." Emily murmurs. She turned around and I look at her. Her brown hair is pulled back into a pony tail and her green eyes are full of sadness. I pull her petite body into mine as I hug her._

_"I know, I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault. You were just trying to protect me."_

_"I'm going to jail, Emily." She shook her head._

_"You were just protecting me. They need to know that."_

_"They won't believe it like that." I said sadly, pulling her close and kissing her temple._

* * *

_The trial was the most emotional event I've ever been to in my life. My Mom was sobbing the whole time. She was ashamed of me, I knew that much. Emily didn't show any emotion. The verdict of my trial? Five years in prison. Five whole years. I hung my head in shame as I get handcuffed and dragged away._


	2. One

**One.**

* * *

The hot asphalt was a black river of tears. The barbed wire fence was a barrier on dreams. A black audi pulled into the lot and parked. When it ceased, the door opened and a young woman stepped out. Slipping on her aviators over her dark brown eyes, she grabbed her purse, closed her car door, and headed towards the gloomy building.

* * *

"Good morning Miss Montez!" Cried a guard by the name of Willy.

"Good morning Willy." She greeted with a smile as she took off her aviators and put them into her bag.

"Your father is in his office."

"Thanks Willy!" She called as she went through the long gloomy hallway. Willy replied with a wacky face and a hasty thumbs up.

She walked slowly, looking in each cell as she passed. The bars kept her safe from the villains that were held behind them.

Yes, her father ran a prison. It was one of the smallest in New Mexico, but one of the best. The cases here weren't extreme; car thief, attempted rape, the list goes on.

There was a cell open, this meant that they were getting a newbie - which is what she called the new prisoners when they first arrived here.

When she reached her father's office, she smiled.

"Hey Daddy."

"My Gabriella," He said with delight as he got out of his leather chair and walked around his desk to hug his only child. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Daddy, there's a new cell open?"

"Worse convict in the place. Murdered a guy."

Gabriella's heart clenched.

"Really?" She stuttered.

"He says he didn't mean to do it, but that's what everyone says now-a-days."

"What if he's telling the truth?"

"There was no evidence. The only witness was his sister, and she was proven to be emotional unstable."

"Why?"

"That wasn't released to us. But the judge wasn't convinced, so here he is."

"That's horrible." She sighed.

"Mark! He's here!" Yelled Willy from down the hall.

Gabriella's father left her in his office and went down to the front to escort the convict to his cell. After a few minutes. A man was led down the hallway with his hands cuffed in front of himself. His head was down and he was clad in his orange jumpsuit.

By looking at him, you could tell he worked out a lot, due to his high muscle tone. Gabriella still couldn't see his face. She walked to the edge of his cell. Greg stopped the man in front of the cell door.

He looked about a year or two older than Gabriella. He had tan skin and dark brown hair that was a bit on the messy side.

The man noticed Gabriella standing at the edge of the hallway and looked up.

Gabriella was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen in her life. She felt her stomach twist and turn and flutter, all at the same time.

Mark pushed the man into the cell, took off the hand cuffs and closed the cell.

* * *

**G.**

Willy came running with a file. When my father opened it, I snuck a glance at the bio.

**Name: Troy Alexander Bolton**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 23**

**Status: Single**

**Crime: Murder**

**Debt: 5 years**

I looked from the picture in the file to the man before me. He looked depressed and like he hadn't slept in days.

"He still won't talk. Hasn't since his trial." Willy commented.

"Maybe he knows what he's done." My Father said, closing the file and tucking it under his arm.

I noticed Troy's hands clench up at my Father's words. When his eyes met mine, he stop and relaxed a bit.

"You see that? Your daughter has an effect on him."

"You're crazy." Mark replied walking towards his office. Willy staggered behind him.

* * *

**M.**

A few minutes have passed and all Willy was blabbered about is how we should let Gabriella talk to Bolton and try to open him up.

"That's not a good idea. He murdered someone."

"I can read people boss, you know that. I know that how he looked at Gabriella he would never hurt her. Have my readings ever been wrong?"

"Well, no..."

"Just try it. Gabriella is a grown woman who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"She's only 21."

"Legally an adult."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my short brown hair.

"Fine."

"You won't regret this boss!" Willy exclaimed and ran out.

I laid my head on my desk and sighed. Maybe Gabriella could get through to him. But this was could be very risky. No, it would be very risky.

"Gabriella! Will you come in here for a moment?" I yelled out into the hallway.


	3. Two

**Two.**

* * *

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her cream-colored dress, Gabriella walked from the main entrance of the prison to the back room where they interrogated prisoners.

There he was, slumped down in a hard silver chair. His head was hung low, making his hair hang over his face. His hands were in this hand, handcuffed to the other. The orange jump suit seemed unwrinkled, which meant he didn't sleep light night.

"Troy?" Her voice was soft yet easy. His head raised and their eyes connected yet again. She saw a certain light shine through his eyes, but he quickly averted them.

"My name is Gabriella." She said softly, sitting in the chair across from him. "I'm two years younger than you."

No response. Taking a deep breath, she put on another smile and tried again.

"I'm here to help you."

His head raised and he looked at her. She gave another smile and took out a pad and a pen.

"Will you write something for me?"

Gabriella pushed the pad and pen towards Troy - he didn't move. Glancing at the pad, he looked back up at Gabriella.

"I don't think you did what they accuse you of, Troy." She said in a whisper. This caught Troy's full attention. "I can see it in your eyes. You didn't do it, did you?"

He made no move and no sign of emotion.

"I know it looks bad." She said "But everything gets worse before it gets better."

The metal door opened and Willy poked his head through.

"Enough for today Miss Montez." He spoke professionally.

She nodded and got up and headed for her Father's office. Realizing she had left her pad in the interrogation room, she turned on her feet, only to run into Troy.

Before she could fall, his arms caged her in. Her breath was taken away by the musicality and strength of his arms, and how close they were. Inches a part, she leaned in softly as did he, until she heard Willy's voice.

Troy's eyes grew wide as he let her go and ran into his cell. Gabriella stood there stunned.

Finally recomposing herself, she made her way into the metal room and found the pad closed with the pen on top of it. She flipped it open and on the very first page, _beautiful_ was written in a scrawly handwriting. Her heart skipped a beat.

Troy just called her beautiful.


	4. Three

**Three.**

* * *

"Great this is the second day he has been here and he's already hitting on my daughter." Mark complained, running his hand through his short brown hair. He was sitting behind his desk, holding the note that was ripped out Gabriella's writing pad in his left hand.

"Mark, this a good thing, man." Willy said, perched forward at the end of his seat. "He'll open up to her."

"Haven't you seen those sappy movies?" Mark questioned, placing the note on his desk absent-mindedly.

"You think they're gonna have sex? Haven't you taught your daughter-"

"No!" Mark barked. "I mean that she's gonna fall for this outlaw, and he's gonna break her heart. I don't want him to break my little girl's heart."

"That won't happen man, Gabriella's a strong woman who never lets any man get in the way of her happiness." Willy commented, rubbing his hands on his knees.

"Or worse, he'll fall for her and when she's not interested he'll get so anguished with rejection that he'll go after her. He did kill a man after all."

"Mark, either way he's locked up for five years, if he does anything wrong he knows that he'll be here even longer."

"Exactly. He'll be good until his five years are up, then he'll get her."

"Man, you're too paranoid," Willy said getting up. "Everything's going to be fine. When I have been wrong?"

"Well..." Mark said slowly, tilting his head to the side.

"Exactly. So lunch! Taco Bell or Wendy's?"

* * *

**G.**

I watched my red converse as I walked towards the building. I was extremely nervous. Especially to see Troy and have to talk to him. It literally drove me crazy how he wouldn't talk to me, yet he thought I was beautiful. Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn't liked to be watched. That could be a good strategy to use.

"Good afternoon Gabriella." Willy greeted. He was in his coat and cap, meaning he was leaving. "Want anything from Taco Bell?"

"No thanks," I replied shaking my head "I ate before I came."

"Awh, you're missing out." He replied with a goofy smile.

"It's not real mexican food, I don't think so." I replied smartly and headed towards my father's office. Right now all the prisoners were in the court yard in what I called, "social time."

"Hey Dad." I greeted as I walked into his office. I placed my bag on one of his chairs and walked around to the backside of the desk to hug him from behind. He smiled softly and focused on the paperwork that looked like it was literally poured onto his desk. His small wired framed glasses were on and his white long-sleeved collared shirt's sleeves were pulled up to his elbows.

"He's waiting for you. In the interrogation room." He replied, finally speaking.

"Shouldn't he be outside?"

"We don't know how well he will interact with the others."

"So you're locking him in a room?"

"He's locked in a prison. He needs to get use to it."

I rolled my eyes at my Dad's response and headed my way to the interrogation room.

* * *

Opening the door, I saw him. Clad in his daily orange jump suit, he was leaning against the left wall. He wasn't observant, from what I could tell, and I didn't know if he could tell that I had walked into the room.

Being brave, I walked to him and sat down. He jumped slightly.

"Hi," I said softly. "Remember me?"

He looked at me, his blue eyes sparkling into my brown ones.

"You don't have to talk, that's okay. I'm here to help you, you know. I told you this yesterday."

Just then the door open and Willy came in with a tray of food.

"Everyone's back in their cells, so I thought you could get him to eat his lunch. Hasn't eaten since he got here." I nodded at Willy's words.

"When's Chad coming back?"

"He comes back from his honey moon tomorrow."

"Good. I miss him."

"I don't miss all the goofyness you two put on for us."

"He's my best friend, Willy, what do you expect?"

"From Miss Gabriella Montez, nothing less." I smiled at his words. Chad is my best friend. He's about 6'5 and he has light chocolate brown skin and a bushy afro. Recently he got married to a girl named Taylor. She's really nice and they are perfect for each other. Along with Willy, he helps my Dad run the prison.

I took the tray and gave him another smile before going back to sit down next to Troy.

"Want some food?" I lifted up the tray and I noticed him glance at it. "I know that you're hungry Troy. Guy's are always hungry. I know that you're going through a hard time. But if you didn't do what they claimed that you did, you don't want to die in here from starving yourself. Your sister wouldn't want that, now would she?" I asked, digging deeper.

Troy's gaze averted and I could see tears forming in his beautiful blue eyes. I put the tray down and wrapped my arm around his waist. He jumped at this, but leaned into me. I pulled him completely towards me, and he broke.


	5. Four

**Four.**

* * *

Lying there.

Staring absentmindedly up at the white speckled ceiling.

That's what he was doing.

His head was rested on legs that were stretched out in front for comfort. His tear stained face and red, puffy eyes, was blank and emotionless.

Occasionally a hand stoked his face or ran through his hair.

"Troy. Are you okay?" Gabriella asked. Troy looked at her and shook his head. Gabriella's facial expressions turned from worried to sad. Troy lifted up his hand and stroked her face. Her eyes closed in comfort. Troy looked up at her, and his stomach fluttered.

Her eyes opened and she leaned down to his level. Their faces were inches apart. He was taken back, but continued to stroke her face.

"Will you please talk to me? Anything, even a word."

His eyes just trailed across her face.

"If you tell me something and you don't want me to tell anyone else, I won't. You have my word." She promised, taking his hand into hers.

Troy got up and straddled Gabriella, pinning her arms against the ground. She gasped at the contact, a sudden rise of fear was among her. She closed her eyes and just took deep breaths to calm herself down.

* * *

**G.**

My heart was beating a mile a minute. One minute he was stroking my face in admiration, the next he had me pinned down against the cold white floor. I then felt his hand on my face. I leant into his touch and I heard him laugh a bit. I opened my eyes, and he smiled. He then leaned down, almost kissing distance from my face. My mouth opened, kind of like I gasped, but without the sound.

Then, his lips were on mine. The kiss was full of passion and it kept going. He kept kissing me and kissing me, but I kissed back every time. My stomach was exploding from jitters and I had to wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His kisses got more needy, and when this occurred, his tongue started to slip into my mouth.

I felt heat between my legs.

His hands, that were holding my face, started to roam. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off of my head in the matter of seconds. I gasped at the cold air and when he picked my up, my butt firmly grasped in his hands and was pushed onto the table on the wall.

The heat turned into a heart beat. There was a heart beat between my legs.

His hand reached up and in a matter of seconds my bra was off and pairing with my shirt on the hard ground. I then was lifted onto the table as the kisses got faster. He straddled me, I reached for his shirt and pulled it above his head. He pulled off his pants and hovered over me and started to kiss my neck.

He laid fully on me, pinning me completely to the silver table. I felt his manhood pounding against my womanhood.

I gasped and moaned softly as he sucked at my neck.

His hands yanked down my pants and hooked on the edge of my underwear.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"Believe me."


	6. Five

**Five.**

* * *

Mentally grasping any words that would come out of her mouth, Gabriella laid beneath him shocked. Did he really just talk to her? Did he really just utter to her that she should believe him? Did that really just happen?

His hand went and stroked her face and kissed her forehead before getting up. She reached for him, he smiled and pulled her up and into his arms. Gabriella hugged him tightly and wrapped her arms around his waist. She appreciated his warm body heat. He grabbed her clothes and handed them to her. She gave a small smile and they both put on their clothes.

Once dressed, Troy wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Did you do it?" She asked. She got no response in return by somehow she knew the answer.

"Anything?" Mark asked. Gabriella merely shook her head.

"He's started to respond to me in actions. Words, not so much."

"Not so much? He talked to you?" Mark asked astonished. Gabriella nodded and got up, placing her bag on her shoulder in the process.

"Well?!" Mark said, raising his voice.

"He wants me to believe him." She said, heading for the door.

"Of course he does! He wants to take advantage of you so that you'll get him out of here!"

"I don't think that's the case, Dad."

"Then what is, daughter?"

"He's an innocent as I am. I can tell when I first looked him in the eyes, and when have I been wrong about, well, anything?"

"Well..."

"Exactly." She responded before leaving the room with a slam of the door.

* * *

**Two weeks later:**

She opened the white doors and closed them behind her. There he was, sitting on that same table. He looked up at her and his eyes seems to lighten into a beautiful sky blue. He got up and wrapped his arms around her. Gabriella merely smiled.

He grabbed her face and looked at her, sensing that something was not right.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

Troy gave her another stern look and Gabriella pushed him away from her and sat down next to him. Seeing the opportunity, he pulled her softly into his lap. Gabriella just nuzzled against him.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked, hopeful in him telling her the answer.

"I did." He spoke, his voice was velvety and flowed from his mouth with such grace.

"No, you told me to believe you. There's a difference."

"Well, do you not believe me?"

Oh my, that was two whole sentences in one day.

"I never said that. And just so you know, I didn't ask if you were innocent. I asked what happened."

He shook his head and pushed me back to the cold metal of the table.

"Don't shut me out now. I'm just trying to help you." I murmured, rubbing his arm. He seemed to ease up at my touch, but quickly tensed back up when the door opened and Willy came in.

"Time's up."

I looked towards Troy and saw a panic in his eyes. Out of no where, he pulls a knife out of his jump suit and pulls me up towards his chest, holding the knife in front of my throat.

Holy. Shit.


	7. Six

**Six**

* * *

Gazing through the glass window, Mark's mind ran in every direction. It's been two hours since Troy had pulled the knife on Gabriella, and after he had made them leave from the room, he had pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap and sat down on the metal table in the corner of the interrogation room. Running his hand through his hair, he looked at Willy, who also had the same expression on his face.

"We can't just sit here and watch them." Mark barked quietly. Willy placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and patted it once.

"But we don't know what he's capable of, man. We don't know if he plans on killing her or if he just acted out in a random panic." Willy said, softening his voice for his friend's sake.

Mark shook his head, and looked up at the two in the next room, he sighed.

"Lets give it two more hours, then we act out." He said as he picked up papers and walked out into the hallway to go down to his office.

Willy simply nodded to no one in particular and walked out as well.

* * *

His strong arms were around me and even though I was slightly scared because he hasn't said or done anything yet, I felt completely safe in his arms. His fingers traced small random patterns across my stomach and I leaned against his chest. His legs were over and around mine, blocking me from moving.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I asked finally after two hours of silence. I thought if he was going to that he would have done it already. Bravely, I looked up at him and captured his baby blue eyes with my brown ones. They looked hurt and confused. He was still the broken man that he was when he first came here, since the accident that put him into his prison.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. His kiss was needy and I was falling for the passion behind his kiss and breathed out through my nose as I closed my eyes. His tongue pressed its way through his lips and my own and it was in my mouth. I copied his actions and next thing I know we were laying on the table, tongues wrapped up in each others mouths, his hands pulling up my shirt, and my hands clawing at his back.

Things I would say got pretty intense as I was practically naked beneath him. He kept kissing me, and how it made me feel, all the passion that made my stomach flutter a million miles a second, and I kept kissing back just as passionate. I felt his hands hook on the edges of my underwear and I pulled back nervously.

He gave me a curious look, sort of lustful, but when our eyes connected and he immediately brought me close as I cried into his shoulder.

"Don't hate me."

"I could never do that." I whispered. He pulled back and kissed me tenderly. He then helped me get dressed and pulled me back so that I was sitting on his lap.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you." He responded staring at the wall.

"Then why did you pull a knife on me?" I asked, turning his chin with my hand so that he would look at me.

"Because I didn't want them to take you away from me. I already lost my sister, I don't want to lose you too."


End file.
